A mobile terminal testing apparatus for performing testing to determine whether or not a mobile communication terminal performs communication normally in accordance with communication standards is used in developing the mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone or a data communication terminal. A communication sequence, in which a wireless signal between the mobile terminal testing apparatus and the mobile communication terminal is set and in which a signal that is transmitted and received between the mobile terminal testing apparatus and the mobile communication terminal is set, is created in advance as a testing scenario and is stored in the mobile terminal testing apparatus. The mobile terminal testing apparatus operates as one or more pseudo-base stations according to the testing scenario, communicates with the mobile communication terminal that is a testing target, and performs the testing.
In recent years, as mobile communication standards, such as Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), in order to improve a communication rate, a Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO) scheme has been proposed in which signals in the same frequency band (hereinafter referred to as a “cell”) are transmitted at the same time from multiple antennas that are provided to both a base station and a mobile communication terminal, and are received and demultiplexed in the multiple antennas.
It is disclosed in Patent Document 1 that fading processing is performed on multiple signals, MIMO wireless signals are simulated, and MIMO testing is performed.